


I Can't Sleep

by TheNonBinaryBard



Category: Abyssal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Muslim Character, Other, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNonBinaryBard/pseuds/TheNonBinaryBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnathan can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).



Johnathan couldn't sleep. Not that he needed to - he hadn't needed to sleep in hundreds of years, but it was still something he enjoyed. Despite all of his meditation and lying in the dark - not even masturbating! - he couldn't manage to drift into unconsciousness this morning. It made him grumpy.

So he threw back the gorgeous, heavy crimson comforter to reveal his Pokemon sheets and slumped out of bed. He shuffled across the carpet in fuzzy rainbow socks like the undead thing he was. The vampire wandered down the hall and knocked on the huge oak door that led to Nadiyya's personal sitting room. After a moment of silence, Johnathan grew impatient and let his forehead plunk forward. "Lady Naaaah-deee-aaahhh," he whined, drawing out the name like a petulant child. "I can't sleep!"

There was a sigh so soft that he wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have the Keen Sense perk that came with his Unholy Abomination...feat? What really even was vampirism in 3.5? Was it a race? Now it was going to bug him, but he had already woken the beast, so he would have to wait.

He stumbled forward a bit when the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on finally opened her fucking door. A big goofy grin spread over his pale face as he used the momentum as an excuse to flump into her arms and kiss her cheek. She scowled briefly at his silliness, but a soft, affectionate smile broke through. She adjusted her hijab where he had pulled it a bit too tight and then scooped him up with preternatural ease, closing the door with her hip. 

"You should wear more color," the boy yawned as he nuzzled into the soft black fabric of her flowing robe. Nadiyya huffed and nuzzled the fluffy mop of Johnathan's black hair.

"Says the boy who would be grayscale if it wasn't for his Naruto pajama bottoms..."

"And my rainbow socks!"

A patient smile graced her face. "And your rainbow socks."

They were quiet as Nadiyya crossed her sitting room and pushed through the heavy (guess what color!) curtains that led to her bedroom. She deposited him gently on the massive bed and then made a little shooing motion for the boy to scoot over, which he scrambled to accomodate. Johnathan pawed at the covers and dug into the soft bed until all of his long limbs had disappeared beneath the blankets. His antics pulled yet another smile from Nadiyya, who was much more graceful as she unwrapped her hijab, disrobed, and climbed into bed. As soon as she was under the comforter, Johnathan had twisted his legs into her's and wrapped his skinny arms around her, fitting his subtle curves into her strong, voluptous body.

Nadiyya turned onto her side and let her hand slide along Johnathan's side until her fingers found the edge of the well-loved Batman t-shirt he wore. He whimpered, nuzzling into the nape of her neck, inhaling the fragrance of her rose scented shampoo as her hand traveled up and cupped one of his breasts. 

"I love you, Lady Nadiyya," Johnathan mumbled into the woman's neck.

"And I you, pet. Relax. Sleep. You are safe here."


End file.
